1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic film assemblage of the type including a roll of self-developing or instant type film which is adapted for use in conventional still cameras of the non-instant type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently been proposed to increase the versatility of conventional still type cameras, particularly those of the 35 mm format, by providing a film assemblage of the instant or self-developing type which is especially adapted for use therewith. An example of this type of film assemblage may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,133. Specifically, the film assemblage of the '133 patent includes an elongate composite film structure comprised of superposed first and second sheets having a rupturable container of processing liquid located therebetween. The first and second sheets are originally coiled within a film cassette and when located within a camera are adapted to be simultaneously withdrawn from the cassette so as to sequentially locate individual frames of the film structure in position for the exposure of its photosensitive sheet, i.e., the first sheet, which is facing the lens of the camera. A problem with this type of film structure is that the photosensitive sheet is spaced from the focal plane of the lens by a distance at least equal to the thickness of the second sheet of the composite film structure thereby creating an out of focus condition. While this condition may produce wallet size snapshots which are visually acceptable to the every day amateur photographer, it does present a problem of image definition in transparency film when the image is enlarged, e.g., when the image is projected onto a viewing screen by a projector.